


When He Takes My Hand

by e_x_i_t



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_x_i_t/pseuds/e_x_i_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna loved it when Kristoff took her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Takes My Hand

Anna sighed. There was to be another ball tonight. She wouldn't be here to make it of course. 

Kristoff and her were leaving for the mountains, and woods and ice his family and all those remote places Kristoff loved so much and needed to see every once in a while. 

Anna loved them too of course. It was just that...well, she was ever so fond of balls! 

And there was going to be one tonight. 

Okay, true, there had been one last night, and two days before that, and... oh fine. Kristoff had already waited quite a while for quite a few balls. Even still there was something so happy and fun about a ball Anna hated to miss even one.


End file.
